1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle that can be released by pressing a button on a bottom section of the buckle. In particular the invention relates to a buckle that has the internal structure and strength of a side-release buckle, but the ease of release of a center-push buckle.
2. The Prior Art
There are two common types of buckles used to connect two items together: a center-push buckle and a side-release buckle. In the center push buckle, the buckle is released by pressing a button located on a center of the female portion of the buckle. Depressing the button causes the male portion of the buckle to be ejected out from the female portion. An example of a center-push type buckle can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,057 to Anscher. In a side-release buckle, the male portion has two locking legs that snap into slots on the side of the female portion. Depressing the locking legs toward each other causes the male portion to be ejected from the female portion. An example of a side-release buckle can be seen in U.S. Design Pat. No. D401,533 to Anscher. The mechanisms of typical side release and center push buckles are well known in the art and are not discussed in detail here.
Center push buckles are very convenient to use, because they can be depressed with a single finger. However, the perpendicular pressure required on the buckle can be awkward, especially if the buckle is used for a belt or on a briefcase. This is because if the pressure is exerted toward a soft surface, the buckle may just move toward the surface and not release. Side-release buckles are often sought after because they are generally more durable and can withstand more tension that center-push buckles. Side-release buckles can also be used on briefcases and belt applications, because the pressure is exerted parallel to the surface against which the buckle rests, and is not affected by the softness of the surface. However, side release buckles can be inconvenient to use because they require two fingers to release.